Battery systems for hybrid vehicles and electric only vehicles that monitor the voltages of individual cells of a battery cell stack have been proposed. Individual cells are monitored by way of sensing lines routed from the battery assembly to a battery controller that processes cell voltage inputs, and manages the charging of the battery based on these measurements. The sensing lines or sensing connections are low current voltage sensing connections to the cells that conduct, for example, less than one milli-Ampere (<1 mA). However, the sensing lines or sensing connection are exposed to a potential risk of short circuit if the harness is damaged or otherwise compromised, for example following a vehicle collision. United States Patent Application Publication No.: US 2009/0261786 A1 published Oct. 22, 2009 by Hsu et al. and United States Patent Application Publication No.: US 2011/0228436 A1 published Sep. 22, 2011 by Lee et al. show examples of battery systems that do not provide for short-circuit protection of the sensing connections between a battery and a controller.